Timeless
by ShadowsOfADarkenedPast
Summary: The rose haired woman breathed a sigh, and moved forward. Finally, she'd found him. He was alive. She'd almost lost hope. Sasuke Uchiha, the appointed God of Time, was still alive. It was odd how what she said next seemed to fit, despite timing. "If you could be with anyone in the world, why choose me?" "Because you're the only one I'd rather spend all of time with." {SasuSaku AU}
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Heyyyy Everybody! It is me! Back again with another fanfiction for the masses. This time I'm working on a SasuSaku project based on an image by annria2002 on deviantart. A commission entitled Time. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction. If you enjoy it, please leave a review. They fuel me. (Candy and Hot Chocolate are also acceptable forms of appreciation -I kid-) Please enjoy this fic.**

Chapter One: The Concept of Time

For Sakura Haruno, the concept of time was subjective to the moment. Sometimes it seemed to pass in a blur, while other moments crept on and seemed to never want to end. For her, the concept of time was nothing. And yet it was everything. Oddly enough, she never understood it. At least, she hadn't.

In her past, she'd met a man, or more so a boy. She was about five years old, he had to be at least twenty. Her parents oddly enough seemed to know and trust him, and considering the protective nature of the two of them. She was also fairly easy to trust him. And when she was with him. Time seemed to lose it's meaning.

For years, he'd come to see her, once or twice a year and they'd spend time together, and yet through all those years she'd never learned his name. She knew nothing about the man who had been there for her, in all his brilliant and annoying glory. Her annoyance seemed to develop more recently, towards his one word answers, and his grunts. Don't even get her started on those smirks whenever she got angry because he wouldn't actually talk to her. And yet, despite everything, she still loved him. He was special. Even more so, he was hers.

She was in the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes from breakfast when her mother's voice greeted her. Seventeen years old. She'd known him for twelve years of her life, at this point. After all, today was her birthday.

"He's coming today. After all, it's a very special day."

The rose haired girl perked up, and a brilliant smile came to her features which was so wide that her eyes seemed to crinkle to a near close. She moved quicker then, time seemed to fly past in a succession of seconds, despite the odds that it probably took a few minutes for her to finish the chores laid out before her. But needless to say they were done, quicker than they'd have been done any other time. After all, she had a party to prepare for, and a visitor she'd been dying to see finally coming back to see her. The best present she could've ever possibly asked for if she was being completely honest.

-/-

Hours had passed, and the movement of time seemed to slow tremendously. It drove her absolutely crazy. She'd taken her time to get dressed, and prepared for the rest of the day, and now she was left with the anxious waiting that came every time her parents told her that he was coming to see her. She was sure she'd spent the last twenty minutes thumping her foot against the floor in frustration. Long slender arms reached to the side, plucking up the book that rested on the bedside table, since she was being made to wait on her birthday, she supposed she'd just read.

It gave her something to fill the time, and wasn't boring. And knowing her luck, soon as she'd cracked the book and gotten to a good part, he'd finally make his appearance. Then it would be her turn to make him wait. She wasn't one to interrupt her spot in a good book for the sake of anyone else.

Emerald eyes skimmed across the pages, taking in line after line after line of elegantly written words, devouring each and every moment that passed for the characters she'd found herself reading about. She'd found herself about mid-chapter when the door to her room opened and she found that time itself seemed to freeze around her.

It was a very distinct feeling. Almost as if every breath she took belonged to only her, that there was no one else in the world. Other ways she'd described the feeling were almost as a chill of anticipation as if in that moment the entire world could belong to her. It was truly terrifying and exhilirating all at once. Then, as always, time picked up where it left off, as she continued through her chapter. Her hand raised, one finger presenting itself proposing that he not say a word until she was finished. She was sure he'd learned his lesson from the last time she'd lost her spot in a book because of him.

Again, as it always did in his presence, time seemed distorted. She couldn't tell you how much time had passed since he'd entered upon her finishing of the chapter she'd been reading. She closed the book and sat it to the side. Emerald casting up to meet Obsidian for the first time since his arrival.

He offered her a grunt, that was accompanied with a smirk. It was obvious to tell that he was asking her a question. _Miss me?_

 _The cocky bastard,_ She thought to herself before giving in and nodding in response. It was strange how well she knew him. Just by his mannerisms, and the way he moved. She could tell exactly what each grunt seemed to mean. "I'm starting to wonder if you're ever going to stop leaving me."

At the comment, his expression shifted. And it was obvious to tell that he was sorry that he couldn't stay as much as she'd have liked him too. Not that it would change anything. At least she had what time she did have with him. Time that seemed to never end when she did have it. That was all she could ask for she supposed.

"Eventually."It was a like a spoken promise. As if there was a reason he couldn't stay. She supposed she could accept that. Everyone had their motives. Even men like him, men with no known name. Called after the thing that made life move. Time.

-/-

They had joined the party a short time later, and Sakura's happiness was like a lifesource. It was obvious that her happiness had an effect on all of the guests at her party. She had no reason for her happiness, beyond the fact that she had him there at her side. But it radiated onto the gathering. She exhaled a happy sigh as Naruto made his way over to her.

"Sakura! Happy Birthday!"In true Naruto fashion a tight hug enveloped her, and in her response, she smiled, and after a moment she pushed him away from her. She appreciated the gesture but she really wished he'd learn some personal space.

As she moved through the room, she got a happy birthday from every guest, and she passed thank you's for the pile of gifts that sat on the table in the corner of the room. She really was grateful for the friends she had. Even more so to have them all gathered in one place, which was almost too hard to do anymore. After all, most of them had jobs, and school, and other things to worry about.

She took a deep breath, suddenly the air felt heavy around her, and a sense of dread washed over her, her hand lunging out, to take grasp on the dark haired male's. Time froze. Completely. Where as everyone had been moving only moments before, they were completely still. No breath, no sign of life. Nothing. Just completely frozen in the moment as the room filled with new life. Creatures. Cruel looking, ugly creatures that seemed like some type of hybrid between minature dragons, and demonic hounds.

"What are those?"She asked, as the pack of them about six or seven began to circle them in the center of the large room.

"Time Stalkers. Sakura, be careful. Don't let them touch you."

Just as he spoke the words, a pair of claws lunged at her, catching her dress which seemed to disintergrate where it had been sliced, leaving a massive gap in the fabric, as if the life was being sucked away from the garment itself. Other pieces began to brown and deteriorate before her eyes and she let out a cry, as she watching him engage with the Time Stalkers.

Each swift movement, took one down, as if he'd faced off against the these things before. Another lunged forward towards her, and he wrapped his arms around her, turning into the attack, taking it so that she didn't have to. He didn't even seem to be hurt. Other than the obvious blood dripping from claw marks. She was about to ask what he was, when released her again.

The battle continued to rage around her, time remaining frozen, her friends standing there unmoving, her parents with their eyes trained on them, also unmoving. The dark haired male, she was so desperately in love with after years and years of time, and his opponents where the only things moving, she herself had even frozen solid, for fear of the beasts training their attention onto her again.

Minutes passed, and again he pulled her into his arms. This time the motion was quick and shocking. Almost like a bolt of eletricity had been sent down her spine to shock her system into awareness. Her memory called forth the first time that she'd asked him his name as a child. He'd told her something. He'd told her that names have power. Before he'd told her that she could just call him Time.

Emerald eyes widened and a tiny gasp left her painted lips as he whispered a single word into her ear. A name.

 _Sasuke._

The movements of the Time Stalkers seemed to be moving slower, while they seemed to be going at a normal pace. She felt something come to rest at her throat, and the sound of clasp being done. Then he released her from his grasp, and he and the Time Stalkers disappeared from view. The sound of his voice filling the air around her in his last words before leaving her.

"When you awaken, all of time will be yours."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A True Awakening

Time picked up, blurring around her and she wondered exactly what the others had felt, and seen. Her body quivered like a leaf preparing to fall from it's branch and she shivered, wrapping the large blanket off the back of the couch around her quickly to cover the remnants of the dress that had been burned away by the decay of stolen time. She passed her parents a look, and they seemed to look to each other shocked for a moment about something. Then back to her. She didn't see. She was already heading back towards her room. First thing she needed to worry about was getting changed into something that wasn't falling off her body.

Then she needed to make sense of his words.

It was as if it should've been easy. As if it was the simplest thing she should've ever been able to do. Wake up. That's all she had to do. But she didn't even know she'd been sleeping. How did someone wake up, if they didn't even known they were asleep? It seemed as though it was the impossible request and that's what drove her crazy. How was she supposed to feel?

 _When you awaken, all of time will be yours._

She didn't understand what the hell he meant. Did he always have to be so damn cryptic, and stoic? Stupid Sasuke. Stupid stupid God of Time. She heaved a sigh, and pushed the thoughts of him from her mind, for the time being. She pushed her way through the bedroom door and she was already rummaging through her closet. The remnants of the white dress were gone now, there was nothing left of it. As she shucked the blanket from her shoulders and pulled on a dress in a muted green. It was the next best thing that was hiding within the closet. Though it wouldn't replace her favorite dress by a long shot.

Why didn't he tell her about them sooner?

She heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Ey! Forehead open up or I'm going to bust the door down!"Ino was the first voice she heard beyond the wooden structure of her door.

"I-I don't think you need to do that, Ino."Hinata's tone was barely audible, so soft and gentle. She was always that quiet though. It wasn't like the soft spokenness bothered the rose haired girl anymore.

"She's right ya know. I don't see any reason we have to destroy her door to get her out of there."TenTen's voice was the next to follow, Thank the Gods for the voices of reason.

Sakura breathed out a sigh and finished straightening her new dress. She forced the morose feeling to the side exchanging it for a jovial facade. It was her birthday after all, her guests didn't need to feel the confusion and the over all gloom that resided inside her. She hated parading around with a fake smile. But how was she supposed to be geniunely happy when so much had changed in a split second like that?

It felt like an eternity, but in reality the chain of events probably occurred within seconds.

"Okay. Okay. Don't break the door down. It's unlocked you know."The pinkette spoke, sounding more upset by the idea of her door breaking, which she was thankful for, considering the fact that the upset tone of her voice was far from directed at the idea of a wooden door that was easily replaced.

 _When you awaken, all of time will be yours._

His words haunted her, the sound of them calling to something deep within her soul. Hinata came in first, followed by Ino. TenTen lingered in the hallway a moment, out of sight, and Sakura could've sworn she heard a low voice speaking to the woman out there. Probably Neji. Hinata's cousin was more than a little interested in the dark haired studying Historian.

"We saw you- uh-run from the party and we thought we'd come c-check on you."Hinata played with her fingers. And Sakura inhaled.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. A lot of things happened. Between me and Sasuke. So I just needed to get away for a minute. You guys should go back out there and enjoy the party. You really shouldn't hide in here with me. That's no fun."

"Sasuke? Was that the name of the cutie you were talking to?"Ino piped up and Sakura realized that she should've known better than to say anything. Of course Ino would be interested too.

"Yes. And unfortunately for you, Ino-Pig. I doubt he's interested." Or that she'd ever have the chance to meet him. After all Sakura had just watched him fade into time as though he and the beasts he'd fought had never been there in the first place, aside from a few minor reminders. The tattered dress that had disappeared to the wind, and the necklace that rested around her neck, a charm that seemed to be almost ethereal in its existance. Despite being completely corporeal. It shouldn't have been real. It almost seemed illogical that it was.

"Damnit!"The blonde cursed, as Hinata pulled her from her room. "Look just join the party soon okay? Don't make me have to come back and drag you out there."

 _When you awaken, all of time will be yours._

She watched the two girls leave, Hinata closing the door behind them, leaving Sakura to her thoughts. She took another deep steadying breath. She seemed to be doing a lot of that. She supposed it had something to do with her nerves. After all, it was hard to pretend what she'd witness hadn't happened. She turned to look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes finding the pendant at her neck, time slowed. The stone glowed with a brilliant incandescence and then- It happened. All of it all at once.

Before her in the mirror she saw time passing. She saw herself ageless as her friends grew old and there was one who remained beside her. Sasuke. She watched as time stretched before her displaying all of its possibilities and it's power. The gem glowed even brighter, it's light consuming her. She felt as thought she was being torn from the inside out. Her head throbbed with a migraine that rivaled anything she'd ever felt before and her heart pounded like an eight o' eight drum. She couldn't think she do anything.

All she knew was that everything the dark haired, stubborn, annoying God had ever done had been for her.

 _All of time now belongs to you. You are his power. You are his strength. You must not fall, or time will fall to chaos._

The voice was like a lullaby mellifluous in it's tone. And then- there was nothing. The world fell black, and her form collapsed to the floor encompassed by the last rays of vibrant light. Every moment of time. Since Sasuke had become the new God of Time. Every moment he'd lived. Every life in which he had her, and he lost her. All of it was clear now.

She'd truly faced an awakening like no other.

Time moved languid in its motions. It seemed to take an eternity, before she found her eyes opening to the world again, and facing the fact that she had in fact figured out exactly what he'd meant.

Now she just had to figure out how to find him, before it was too late to help him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Those Who Know

The party had progressed with great difficulty, after catching her bearings, Sakura had managed to make her way out of her room, and back down to the party. And along with her emotions, time continued to ebb and flow in an endless concoction of misery and the unending desire to avoid being the socialite she usually was.

It didn't help that the entire night was spent with Naruto and Hinata giving her looks, like they knew something that she didn't. It was driving her absolutely crazy. Which likely explained why she'd forced herself to pull them to the side, in an effort to make them talk.

"Everyone else is gone, and my parents aren't coming this way for a while. So why don't the two of you tell me why you've been looking at me weird all night."

She'd ended her party early for this. She hadn't even opened gifts before her guests. She'd open them later, and write them thank you notes. Naruto offered her one of his traditional wide smiles, a hand going to rub at the back of his neck as if he was sheepish about something. The blonde idiot.

"Well- uhm- " Hinata seemed at a loss for words, as if they hadn't been expecting to be called out. As if they hadn't expected her to know yet herself.

"Well?"

"Well- Ya see, Sakura-chan, Hinata and me are something special. Kinda like you and Sasuke."She was taken aback by the blonde's knowledge. How did he know Sasuke, she was under the impression that there was no one who knew Sasuke aside from herself and her parents.

"Which one of you-?"

Gods. Which one of them was the ethereal being among the two. Sakura couldn't imagine it being either of them, but Hinata slowly raised her hand a soft breeze filled the room, there were no open windows, and the door was closed. There was no source for the continuous soft breeze.

"I am, Goddess of the Wind, Air, and Sky."

"Yeah, she's the awesome one, I'm just the vessel for her power." Naruto shrugged, as if the normally hyperactive knucklehead was actually okay with being a tier off from the top rank. She was shocked, he must've really loved Hinata.

"Okay, but I'm confused."Sakura was smart, but not that smart. It was hard for her to get a mental grasp on exactly what was going on here. Hinata was a goddess. Okay. She knew they existed. Obviously, if time had a God, then there were likely others out there too. She still wasn't entirely sure. What did Naruto mean, by a vessel for a gods power. How did it work? She had so many questions, and in all honesty, the answers terrified her.

"Let me tell you a story, Sakura."The timid voice of Hinata greeted here next, and then the words continued to fall, in a surprisingly rhythmic unending cadence as she weaved the story to life with a mess of intricate words and beautiful sentences.

The dark haired girl spoke her story.

"In the beginning times. There were three Gods and two Goddess that presided over all, and while they had names of their own, they were known as the Kage. Above all in everything, eventually, it was seen that they held too much power. So each Kage, passed their lineage on, creating smaller demi-gods with various abilities beyond the original five.

Followers lined up, to offer themselves forward to the Gods, and Goddesses. Offering vessels to carry their children, to do their work and to give them the sons and daughters they wished for. However the first few children revealed a disasterous outcome. The realization that children should not have such power.

Thus the birth of the secondary bloodline, the keeper line. The keeper line was created to keep and protect the powers of the demi-gods, until they were too come of age. The first meeting of the Keeper and their God or Goddess was the moment that the power became available to them. That moment is the moment that the Keepers become an untapped well of power to the gods, and grant them the strength they'd been missing out on.

Though, that's not all. As the stories have said, and have always proven true. Upon a true awakening, the Keepers may also tap into the powers of their God or Goddess. Though very few have actually managed to achieve a full awakening. As it is the status of remembering not only your own memories but those of your god or goddess as well.

I have only known two of the course of my tenure as the Sky Goddess. You and Naruto."

Sakura was shocked. She did remember Sasuke's time alive. All of it, as well as her own, and it was tiring to think about. She was already exhausted, and the added strain of the world opening up before her was not helping in the slightest, and yet, she couldn't bring herself to deny the ring of the truth in her words.

"So how does one achieve a True Awakening?"

"In the cases that I have known, a True Awakening is only granted when the subject is of age, and are in possession of a collectum. Which is an object that collects the memories of those in association with it. In Naruto's case, it was the charm that he wears at his neck, just as it is with you. The necklace that you are wearing now, is Sasuke's Collectum. Every keeper he has ever known their memories lie within that, as well as your own and his own. As for how one triggers the opening of their Collectum, it is different for everyone, as I'm sure you didn't manage it in quite the way Naruto did."

"Yeah, probably not."Naruto spoke up, plopping down onto Sakura's bed, and falling back.

The next question Sakura asked slipped free without thought. "How do I find him?"

"That's going to be quite the challenge in and of itself. We don't know where, or when, he's disappeared too. That's why, I assume, he entrusted you with his Collectum. The only one who will be able to find out where he is hiding is you, the knowledge will be hidden away in his memories, or perhaps in your own. Once you find it, you have to find him. He is in grave danger."

Sakura turned her attention to Naruto who bolted up right, and stood with a burst of excitement as though he was going to burst at the seams if he didn't get to talk next.

"Yeah! And while you're searching for answers, we get to teach you how to defend yourself against the Time Stalkers! It'll be fun, Sakura-chan. Believe it!"

So she had to go through Sasuke's past and her own, to discover exactly where he'd hidden himself from whatever these Time Stalkers were. "What are those things anyway?"

"Oh, the Time Stalkers? They're basically the agents of evil working for the Snake God whose name we will not mention, after all. Names have power. What they want is to steal the power of all of the lesser gods for their leader. It's our job to stop them! Believe it!"

He was enthused. Sakura had to admire Naruto for his enthusiasm in situations like this. Even when things were looking horribly grim and quite terrifying, the blonde always managed to put a smile on her face. Either that or he made her want to hit him. Both of which were equally tempting at the moment.

The prospect of being trained to defeat those horrifying dog like beasts was not something that seemed to be an enjoyable idea. But who knew, maybe she'd enjoy it.

"Wait, so if they work for the Snake God, why do they look like dog dragons?"

"The Time Stalkers used to be guardians of time, Sakura. Seeking out impurities within time and erasing them so as to keep the timeline pure. They used to work beside Sasuke, until the Snake God used his hypnosis magic and forced them to sway their loyalty to his side."

So Sasuke was being hunted by those who had once been his allies? She shook her head. She didn't want to think about it.

At the moment she had bigger things to worry about.


End file.
